Underline
by RainbowAtsushi
Summary: Pasó un año de la muerte de Hiyori,¿Hibiya podrá olvidarla?,mejor dicho,¿Querrá olvidarla por alguien más?./HibiMomo/Lemmon/


_Disclaimer_

_Bienvenidos amantes del HibiMomo _

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen,son de Jin._

_Recuerden que Hibiya tiene 13 y Momo 17  
><em>

_Espero que les guste el fanfic,lo hice con mucho amor(?._

_ á lemmon en otros capítulos._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Underline.<em>**

* * *

><p>Otro día más de verano,del calor sofocante,pero este día tenía algo diferente,un 15 de Agosto,había pasado un año de la muerte de Hiyori.<p>

Y Hibiya era el que perfectamente se acordaba de ese día,le daban ganas de llorar cada vez que pensaba en el no planeaba hacer nada especial,total,ya estaba muerta,haga lo que haga no cambiaría absolutamente nada.

¡HIBIYA,DESPIERTA!-Gritó Momo tirándose encima de el niño durmiendo.

...-

¿Te pasa algo?,¿Te lastimé?-

Sal de aquí abuela,ya voy-Le ordenó y la sacó de la habitación.

Momo se quedó perpleja,el en estas situaciones le solía gritar o tirar de la cama,hizo como si nada hubiera pasado y fue a desayunar con el resto del Mekakushi su sorpresa cuando llegó el ya estaba ahí.

Vamos Hibiya dime,¿Que te ha hecho Momo?~-Preguntó Kano con su típico tono burlón.

Kisaragi,¿Que le hiciste?-Interrumpió Kido antes de que el niño pudiera responder.

Yo no le hice nada,el se despertó de mal humor-

Tu siempre generas su mal humor-Apareció de la nada Shintaro mientras comía una tostada.

No ha sido la abuela esta vez,es otra cosa-El pelimarron se retiró de la mesa con su desayuno a medio comer y se encerró en su cuarto.

A pesar de lo que acababa de decir Hibiya,todos se quedaron mirando a la menor de los Kisaragi.

Pregúntale lo que le pasa,quizás necesita que alguien lo escuche y contigo es con la que mejor se lleva-Le aconsejó Seto mientras llevaba a Mary en su espalda dormida.

Y así fue,mientras los demás miembros mataban el tiempo en sus habitaciones como usualmente pasaba estos días sin misiones que hacer,la pelinaranja se dirigió hacia el niño más pequeño del Mekakushi.

¿Hibiya?-

No le respondió,tampoco al tocar la puerta,así que decidió entrar.

Voy a entrar...-

La escena que Kisaragi Momo tenía frente de ella no era la que ella esperaba:Hibiya estaba llorando en su cama con una maleta con ropa a su lado.

Vete...abuela,no quiero hablar contigo-

¿Por que lloras..?-

Por nada,déjame solo-

Dime,no me gusta que estés así-Apoyó su mano en su hombro,lo que no duró mucho porque el la sacó.

...-

Está bien,vendré más tarde a ver si ya quieres hablar-Ella se estaba a punto de ir hasta que Amamiya la agarro del brazo.

Pasó un año de la muerte de Hiyori,todavía me siento mal,pude haberla salvado,además nadie se acordó de ella-Agachó su cabeza tratando de reprimir una lágrima.

Hibiya,yo lo lamen-

Tengo miedo de algún día olvidarme de ella-La interrumpió el.

No creo que la olvides,según lo que dices,ella fue muy importante para tí y seguirá siéndolo-

Si antes tenía miedo de enamorarme de alguien más y lo hice,puedo también llegar a olvidarme-Hibiya se tapó la boca con las 2 manos,se le escapó.

Momo no sabía como reaccionar ante esa confesión,ella hace mucho tiempo que veía a Hibiya como algo más que amigos,pero por la diferencia de edad y por miedo a que el se burle se lo calló desde hace mucho tiempo.

Olvida lo que te dije-Hibiya agarró su maleta de ropa y se dirigió a la puerta.

¿Dónde crees que vas?-

De nuevo,al templo con mi padre,la razón por la que vine aquí fue por Hiyori-

NO-Momo cerró de un portazo la puerta y se puso ahí para que no pudiera salir-

¿Por qué?-

Yo t-te amo,nunca te lo dije y no se quien será la que te guste pero por favor no te vallas,tú eres muy importante para el Mekakushi y para mí.

Si que eres tonta abuela,tú me gustas-Tiró su maleta al suelo y mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Q-qué?-

Hibiya se acercó a Momo y le dió un tímido beso,el cual ella correspondió.Al quedarse sin aire,se separaron y luego siguieron con sus besos hasta llegar a la cama del de ojos marrones inconscientemente.

¿Estás segura que quieres...?-

S-sí-,si estás cómodo con eso-

Nunca olvidaré a Hiyori-Empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos

No,nadie quiere que lo hagas-Momo le dió un abrazo que raramente el no soltó

Tampoco Hiyori interrumpirá que esté con otra persona-

Momo se sonrojó ante esa respuesta y el niño empezó a quitar la blusa de su acompañante.

* * *

><p><em>Soy muy mala,hasta aquí llego hoy<em>

_¿Quieren otra pareja en el próximo cap?¿Les gustó?.__Dejen sus reviews!_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo_

_-RainbowAtsushi._


End file.
